


Right next to you, make room for me

by charons_boat



Series: Curses Upon the Innocent [2]
Category: EXO (Band), TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: CatHybrid!Beomgyu, CatHybrid!Taehyun, Character Death, Funeral, Gifts, Letter, M/M, Mute - Freeform, Witch!Chanyeol, care taking, curse, hyperactive, moving in, noisy, non-specific death, witch!Baekhyun, witch!yoongi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-08 00:51:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21467332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charons_boat/pseuds/charons_boat
Summary: Beomgyu was smaller than most, and had more energy than a child. He didn't pay attention until it was too late, and they were gone.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Series: Curses Upon the Innocent [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542079
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	1. it's no coincidence, it's a kitty-incidence

**Author's Note:**

> Death is mentioned in this work, but otherwise it's somewhat happy(?)

I was very young when I was cursed, which is both a good thing and a bad thing. I never knew anything other than what I was; I never knew I could've lived a life without needing to be doing something constantly. But I never got to be just a cat.

Even for a munchkin cat, I was small. For a while, I thought it was because I was so hyperactive, that maybe wasting so much energy kept me from growing as much. But really, it was because my human side was trying to grow too, and we both fell a little short.

No one wanted me after the witch cursed me; I moved around too much, and I wasn't much good at cuddling. I wished that person would have at least taken me from the pet store, but they left and never came back. Sometimes I think maybe they were angry and wanted to take it out on something. Or maybe they just wanted to feel powerful.

It used to matter to me, but it doesn't now. Because I like who I am.

Eventually, sometime around a year after the witch cursed me and left, I woke up human. I also woke up sitting on my siblings, so I climbed out of the cage we slept in and wandered around. I said hi to all the animals I'd never seen up close before, and I looked at myself in the glass. My hair was blond, like my fur as a kitten was, and it was a bit fluffy.

I got bored of looking at myself, so I opened a window in the back of the store and crawled through it, landing on the harsh concrete of the alley. I whined at my scrapes and stood back up, deciding to take a nice walk. The sun wasn't up yet, and it was a bit chilly, so I turned back into a cat and marched my way through alleys.

I didn't know it when I left, but I was looking for something natural. I didn't particularly like the way the alleys smelled, and I didn't like the noises I heard either. So when I found the park, full of trees and grass and _lightning bugs_, I was overjoyed. It smelled nice, and happy, and there were plenty of things for me to chase around, plenty of places for me to sleep. I wanted to try them all.

I wasn't quite sure how long I lived in the park before Chanyeol and Baekhyun found me, though I did know I'd grown some. They were both witches, dealing more in fire and light magic than anything. They later told me that their familiars had killed each other, which I thought was very sad.

I still remember every detail of the day they scooped me up off a park bench, while I was preparing myself to launch off of it in pursuit of a butterfly. It was slightly cloudy, the sun where I was poised still blocked. In my peripherals, I could see the line of light heading towards me, the light ready to shine on me again. It was spring, and it had rained during the night, so everything was sparkling with little water droplets. There was a breeze, and a blue and black butterfly was trying to fight it.

A bright, clean smell, spiced by something I learned to be called cinnamon, invaded my nose, and put me off balance. I faltered in my steps, and my paws slipped on the slick bench, and my feet went out from under me. I slid backwards on the bench and huffed when I settled into the small depression on my tummy.

I heard coos, and suddenly I was being lifted into the air. I was put on eye level with the giant whose massive hands were wrapped around me. I meowed at him and someone beside him giggled. I looked away from his big eyes and bigger ears, and instead took in the sight of a smaller man who reminded me of a puppy.

"Oh, he's so precious Baekkie! Can we take him home, please please please," the man holding me asked. The man I assumed was Baekkie nodded and laughed lightly.

"Of course, Channie. He's just the cutest little kitty I've ever seen, oh he's so cute," the smaller man gushed. I huffed at being called cute, because while I thought I was a cute person, I definitely _wasn't_ a cute kitten. So, I did a thing that most would consider stupid. I turned into my human form, crossed my arms, and huffed at them.

"My kitten is _not_ cute. _I_ am cute, my kitten is _not_," I said, unconsciously pouting at them. They gaped at me, and I smiled, and they cooed. And then they realized I was naked.

"Chanyeol, oh my god. Take off your hoodie," Baekkie told the giant. He gave him a confused look but put me down anyways, proceeding to take his fluffy shirt off. A hoodie, apparently. When he had it off, there was a black shirt underneath. He looked at Baekkie and offered him the hoodie, but Baekkie shook his head and pointed at me.

"For him, Channie, not me," he said. Chanyeol, who was also Channie somehow, looked at me, and realization lit up his face.

"Oh, okay. Can you lift your arms up, kid," the giant asked. I nodded and did so, and he slipped the hoodie over my arms and my head. It was really big, and went all the way to my knees. I just looked at them after inspecting the grey hoodie, wondering what they were planning on doing. So far, it just seemed to be staring at me.

I eventually got too fidgety and started looking for the butterfly. When I saw it, I smiled and ran after it. I chased it for a while, not aware of the two men trying to catch me. And then I lost sight of it and stopped in my place. I frowned and looked around, until I felt something land on one of my kitten ears. It twitched and I looked up, seeing the butterfly going higher. I wiggled my tail and jumped for it. I didn't get it, and someone wrapped their arms around me on the way back down.

I gasped and turned, but it was only the Chanyeol/Channie and Baekkie. I pouted and turned back around, looking for the butterfly once more. Both men were gasping, and I assumed they weren't used to so much running.

"Hey…kid. Why'd you, what'd you run away for," Chanyeol asked. I gave him a look that I was pretty sure asked him if he was stupid.

"Well, you weren't doing anything and I got bored, sooo I went to find the butterfly. I almost caught it, and now it's gone again," I said. He nodded.

"Well, fair enough…I suppose. So like, do you wanna come live with us? I mean you don't have to, we can leave you here," Chanyeol said. I decided he was the one that smelled like cinnamon.

"But, I'd rather you come with us. We can get you a bed, and lots of food-"

"Lots of food?"

"Okay, Chanyeol, maybe not lots of food. But, we can get you tasty food. Chanyeol, be quiet. And you can do fun things with us," Baekkie said. I looked at him, thinking with a too serious face on.

"A bed? Is it soft?"

"Very."

"Tasty food, though not necessarily lots."

"Plenty for you to be full!"

"Fun things?"

"We've got a tv, and we can get a playset for you, or toys or something, and if you wanted you could help us make things!"

"What kinds of things?"

"Well, don't tell anyone, but…we're witches," Baekkie whispered. That got my attention. Things I didn't know about always got my attention.

"What's that," I asked.

"Witches do really cool things. It's called magic! We make pretty jewelry, and we make drinks that do fun things, and we take the best care of cute little boys," Baekkie said. I giggled.

"I'm a cute boy right," I asked. He nodded and hummed. "But not a cute kitten."

"No, not a cute kitten. Just a cute boy. Don't you think, Channie," Baekkie said. Chanyeol nodded.

"The cutest boy, not the cutest kitten," he said.

"Then, I think you can take me to your house," I said. They smiled, and Chanyeol picked me up and carried me when I turned back into a kitten.


	2. cause I've been such a good boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life with them was better than he could have ever expected it to be. He only regretted that he couldn't go with them when they did stuff they called 'dangerous.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this, I've put a lot into it!! Please feel free to write things based in this world and share them with me so I can promote them!! I'd like to see what you guys think of based off the little you've seen (I've got so much more).

There wasn't much I could do for either of them, except for letting them use my mana for magic things. I had a lot of it, apparently, and I was too fidgety to really help with potions or cleaning or anything like that. But, I could sit and watch them, and let them use my mana. It was easy to stay still when I was watching them; the displays of light and flames caught my eye, held my interest. We all agreed I was better for witches who used spells more than potions, since I had trouble concentrating on dead plants.

One day, they asked if I knew who cursed me. And when I asked what they meant, they shared a confused look before sitting me down on the couch.

"Beomgyu, you weren't…you weren't always like this. I don't know whether you can remember, or if you even lived for very long before it happened, but…you've got a hyperactivity curse. That curse is the reason that you're a hybrid, and it's why you can't focus very well. Because you were cursed," Baekhyun said. We'd long ago cleared up the misunderstandings about their names.

"So, I…I'm not supposed to be like this? I'm not supposed to be…me," I asked quietly. Chanyeol shook his head.

"If witches didn't exist, you'd just be a cat. You wouldn't be Beomgyu. I'm not even sure you'd be with us right now. Maybe we'd still have found you but…maybe not," Chanyeol said. I sat quietly, for once not fidgeting.

"I…is there any way- no nevermind. Do you…do either of you regret finding me? Do you regret bringing me here? Do you think that everything that's happened was just…was it just a mistake," I asked. They both shook their heads.

"No, no, Beomgyu! I wouldn't change anything, nothing! Not even your curse, because if it hadn't been that, then…you wouldn't be Beomgyu. You'd be someone else," Baekhyun said. Chanyeol nodded. I smiled.

"So, how come you guys haven't given me a collar," I asked. I was curious, since most owners gave collars to their cats as soon as they got them.

"Uhm, well-"

"We didn't want you to feel like we owned you. You're a human being, kind of, and we can't just…you don't belong to us," Chanyeol said. I nodded.

"Well, I like other things too. You don't have to give me a collar specifically," I said. They gave me confused looks. I smiled. "You don't own me, but I don't want anyone else to think they can own me."

I gave them one last smile before standing up and turning back into my cat, and launching myself at the light reflecting off Baekhyun's phone. They laughed as Baekhyun moved his phone around, causing the light to shift around. I chased it, eventually jumping out the window. I only fell two stories, and I landed on my feet just fine, but they both babied me the next few days as an apology for being careless. I liked that my cat was so small; it was easy for them to let me join their cuddle parties.

We didn't do much. Sometimes, they'd go shopping and I'd go with them, in my human form. If anyone asked, they said I was their son. It was practically the truth, since they'd basically raised me. I stayed smaller than average, as both a cat and a human. Chanyeol and Baekhyun liked it though. They said I was petite, and very cute. I'd finally started letting them call my cat cute as well, but only because they said I was the only munchkin cat they'd ever thought to be cute. Which made my cat special. I was willing to let my cat be cute if it was also special.

They ended up giving me a set of bracelets that made pretty noises when they hit each other. The bracelets were called 'bangles', and they appeared on my front left leg as a cat too. Every few months, they'd get me more jewelry like the bangles. I had a collar with Christmas bells on it, and some earrings for my cat ears shaped like little metal pagodas, with strings of metal beads hanging from it. I got more bangles, and soon had them on every limb. I literally couldn't move without making noise.

I was a discordant, jangling mess, but Chanyeol and Baekhyun told me they thought it was cute one day, and I didn't care how much noise I made after that.

And then one day, Chanyeol and Baekhyun had to go do something. They said it was dangerous, too dangerous for me to go with them. They had a friend named Min Yoongi, and he'd just gotten a new house. He was having issues with a mute hybrid attached to the house, and they said he was willing to take care of me. I promised both of the witches that I'd try to help him with the hybrid.

They said they'd be back in a month, at the most. Hopefully, they said, it wouldn't take more than a week.

They dropped me off at his house, a couple of bags of my things in tow. They gave me a key to the house in case I need to get something that wasn't in one of my bags. They kissed my forehead and said to be careful and not miss them too much. I agreed to not miss them and be careful, and gave them a hug, and ran off into the living room. They stayed behind to talk to their friend a bit while I explored the old house.

At some point, I realized that another boy was in the living room too. Well, a man really, since he didn't look young like me. He was sitting in a rocking chair, doing something with some thread in his hands. I skipped over and stopped in front of him with a smile. My jewelry jangled and tinkled as I came to a stop. He looked up at me, and I waved. Then I stuck my hand out, all my bracelets hitting each other and making lots of noise.

"Hi! I'm Beomgyu! I'm a hybrid too, like you, see," I asked, pointing to my cat ears with my other hand as they flicked, the chime earrings making more noise. He nodded and took my hand in his gently.

_"I'm Taehyun. It's nice to meet you, Beomgyu,"_ a voice echoed in my mind. I looked at him in shock. He laughed silently.

"I thought you were mute though! How'd you do that," I asked. He gestured to a bracelet on his arm. It looked like the stuff he was making out of the thread, only with different colored metal wires.

_"One of the witches I lived with made this for me. It lets me talk with my mind,"_ he said. My jaw dropped and my hands covered my mouth.

"Wow, that's awesome! You have so many things, too! How many witches did you live with," I asked. He frowned a little, but covered it up with a smile.

_"I lived in this house with a family of witches for hundreds of years. They all gave me gifts, and I keep them all. I try to wear as much as I can, but I don't really have the space for all of it. The witch who lives here now is the first one I've lived with who wasn't part of that family,"_ the other hybrid said. I blanked a little.

"D-did you say…hundreds of years?! Oh my god, you don't look very old! And also, all those earrings look like they're about to shred your cat ears! How can they handle that much weight," I exclaimed. He laughed again, still silent.

_"I'm not sure either. How come all your gifts make so much noise,"_ he asked.

"Oh, well I was cursed with hyperactivity. And the noise is something I can focus on! Baekhyun and Chanyeol said Yoongi was having trouble with you. Why," I asked. The other hybrid's expression soured immediately, and I felt bad for asking.

_"He bound me to the house. He saw something, and I told him not to read it, and it seemed like he got the message. So I decided to be nice and get his other box for him, and when I came back, he'd read what I told him not to and bound me to the house. He's an inconsiderate idiot, and I hate him,"_ Taehyun said vehemently.

"What does binding you to the house do," I asked. It wasn't something I'd ever heard of.

_"Pretty much, the house and I affect each other. If the house gets hurt, so do I. My injuries don't affect the house, but my emotions do. The witch trips over everything, because the house and I both hate him,"_ he said. I frowned.

"That sounds horrible! I can understand why you're angry at him. So, if the house gets hit by a tree or gets set on fire, you feel that," I asked. He nodded. "Wow. That's…wow."

I had no words. It sounded like a terrible way to live, especially in a place you'd been in for so long. To suddenly be so dependent on the place you lived, just like that…I couldn't imagine.

Baekhyun and Chanyeol left without me noticing. Yoongi walked through the living room with my bags in hand, and I got to notice the tripping thing first-hand. I literally watched the chair move itself slightly into his path. He ran into it, lost his footing, and fell face-first on the floor. It was funny, and I burst out laughing. He just laid there, his entire body screaming surrender. When he got up, there was a bruise forming on his nose. He looked tired. I heard another thud and a groan as he tripped up some stairs. I turned to Taehyun, who was -silently- laughing so hard tears were running down his face.

"You know, Taehyun, I think he might be sorry for what he did to you. He looks awfully tired," I said quietly. I turned back into my cat before he could respond and ran off, chasing after Yoongi in a storm of noise.


	3. I hope you don't let go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They didn't come back. 
> 
> They didnt come back, but he was taken care of, and he began to heal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading about how Beomgyu came to be in my universe!! Next part of the series coming later this week!!

They didn't come back a week later. I sat in the windows facing the street and watched for days, wondering if maybe it would only take a few days longer than they hoped.

They didn't come back two weeks later. I started getting worried. Taehyun was being slightly nicer to Yoongi. He made tea for him every morning. He'd tried to make some for me, but I didn't like tea. I also didn't like making lace. It was boring and held none of my attention, so I quit learning from Taehyun almost as soon as I'd started it.

They didn't come back a month later. I stopped running around Yoongi and Taehyun's house. I sat curled up by the windows, staring outside; waiting for their black Beetle to pull into the driveway. I was breaking my promise; I was missing them too much. Everyday without them coming back to get me hurt. It felt like they were abandoning me.

A letter came two and a half months after they left. It fluttered onto the floor in the living room, and Yoongi picked it up. He looked at the back, glanced at me with worry in his eyes. He opened the envelope and took the piece of paper out. He skimmed over it and covered his mouth, a single, silent tear sliding down his face. He glanced at me again, and threw the letter in the fire. He asked me to turn into a human, and sat me down on the couch.

He crouched down in front of me, hands holding mine. His fingers rubbed circles on my palms.

"Beomgyu, I-I don't know how to say this. I can't think of anyway to tell you without it hurting you, but…Chanyeol and Baekhyun…are dead."

His voice was soft, and wavering. It faded out into practically nothing by the end, and tears ran down his face in unbroken streams.

I sat there, on a very old couch, my hands limp in his. I knew what 'dead' was. I'd experienced it before, with mice and birds and such.

'Dead' wasn't something good. It wasn't something that was supposed to happen to my witches. They'd said they'd never become 'dead' unless they were forced to. They said they could live forever, and they said I could too. They said we were going to live together forever.

They said they'd never leave me.

I never got to say goodbye.

My hands were shaking when I pulled them from Yoongi's. I didn't know what I was doing, not really, until Taehyun pulled me into his lap and ran a hand through my hair. It was then I realized I was crying, a lot, and I was shaking, _a lot_. My heart hurt more than it ever had before. They couldn't be 'dead'. They'd promised me.

The funeral was boring. It wasn't keeping my attention. I fidgeted, from beginning to end, and I cried that long too. They'd put them in one casket together, and I finally learned what their last name was. _Park_.

After the funeral, Yoongi said he could take care of me if I needed. I agreed to stay in the house, because where else would I go? We used the key that had been left to me months ago, and we got all my things. I left everything else in the house, because there was nothing I felt they'd have wanted to me to keep. I don't know what happened to that house, that had been my home for so many happy years.

Taehyun had stopped hating Yoongi in the two and a half months it took for us to learn that they'd died. The house was peaceful, and it loved all three of its inhabitants now.

It was harder for me to focus on things than it had been for a while. I started letting Taehyun make tea for me, because it apparently helped some people calm down. It helped me, a little, and it didn't taste so bad now.

I told Yoongi what they'd said about me having a lot of mana. I said he could us it for his magic and stuff. He thanked me, and after that I watched him when he did magic. He was best at curses. He said he wouldn't mess with ours, which I thought was nice. Taehyun was good at potions and knew every ingredient that had ever existed, because it's what he'd been doing for centuries.

Little by little, my heart hurt less.

**Author's Note:**

> [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/catfacekathryn)
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/catfacekathryn?s=09)
> 
> Find me here!!


End file.
